We have built a tranportable fluorimeter system for measuring excitation/emission matrix in clinical settings. The system includes multi wavelength nitrogen-pumped dye laser excitation source, capable of producing 11 excitation wavelengths in the 337-500 nm range, multiple spectral longpass filters and multichannel detection system. In addition, a flashlamp is included in the system which enables the measurement nof diffuse reflectance. All excitation wavelengths are available within less than 0.7 sec. The system is currently used in the clinical setting to collect fluorescence and reflectance data from colon tissue.